


Transformers Drabbles

by XianFrost



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mech Preg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an assortment of drabbles, not in any order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Glass 1

Energon stained the flight deck while the beast stood over him.

Starscream glared up at the yellow optics staring down at him, the beast’s mandibles making small clicks as it leaned in close.

"You’ve invested so much in making him, yet failed to teach him basic manners." Starscream turned his head to glare at Shockwave. The scientist gave a small shrug while fixing the beast’s kennel.

"I’ve always given him jelled energon. He enjoys chewing rather than drinking." Shockwave turned his back to the downed Seeker and went back to fixing the kennel wall.

"You could have warn- stop it!" Starscream’s angry reply was cut off with laughter when the predacon started to lick up the energon puddled on his chest. "Shockwave, make him stop!"

The only reply he got was being ignored and happy purring from the beast.


	2. Shattered Glass 2

"It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have fed you so close to the communication dish."

_WHINE_

The predacon nudged him again for pets while Soundwave went about fixing the damaged parts. The green and white mech was playing a human sound file form his speakers and doing a small dance while working. Megatron was standing close to his SIC.

"Thank you for calling in the damage, Starscream. Hopefully Knockout isn’t in any trouble." Megatron gave the Seeker a pat on the shoulder.

Starscream kneeled on the flight deck when the predacon rested it’s head in his lap. It gave another whine when Soundwave declared the dish operational.

"Not your fault." Starscream’s claws brushed over hard armor plates. "It’s not your fault."


	3. Shattered Glass 3

Starscream spent most of his off-shift with the predacon. Shockwave had warned him not to treat the beast like a pet. No trying to teach him tricks except ‘Retrieve’ and ‘Destroy Autobot.’ And no treats.

Starscream did his best to hide the tiny box of energon treats behind his back when the older scientist gave him a look.

So the Seeker did the exact opposite of what Shockwave wanted and had given the predacon a treat after a successful fight against the Autobots, or if it retrieved a wrench thrown across the deck, or if it rolled over in a cute way. Knockout had caught him giving the beast a belly rub and had just shaken his head and promised not to tell.

It made things awkward for the Seeker when the predacon revealed that he could transform.

Predaking still wanted those belly scritches and treats.


	4. Skyfire/Starscream

"You’re tense." Skyfire smiled at his bonded-to-be from his spot on the berth.

"I am not tense!" Starscream’s wings were hiked up while he examined his finish in the mirror. He was buffing wax into his armor to bring out a shine. He had to look his best during the ceremony, a Prince of Vos couldn’t be drab during his coming of age day.

Skyfire got up from the berth to approach the Seeker. Starscream’s optics met his in the mirror when the Shuttle leaned down. Skyfire placed a gentle kiss to the back of his helm.

"Everything will go fine today." Skyfire leaned over to grab the circlet from it’s stand. It was less flashy than the King’s crown but had a large blue jewel set into the center.

"… You glitch-head." It was said without heat when the circlet was placed on his helm. Skyfire smiled and gave him another kiss.


	5. Seekers 1

”Why don’t you go over to introduce yourself?” His Carrier was smiling down at him from the bench. Thundercracker looked over his shoulder at the two other Sparklings. The red and white Seekerling was scowling down at the mess of blocks on the ground and the purple one was giggling at the mess.

Thundercracker turned back to his Carrier and shook his head. The blue mech frowned and reached down to adjust the circlet on Thundercracker’s helm. “Are you sure?” A nod.

Thundercracker went back to playing with his doll while his Carrier waved to the other adults in the courtyard.

\\\

"Hi! I’m Skywarp!" The other sparkling flopped down next to Thundercracker, circlet a mess from the movement. Thundercracker ignored him.

"Watcha doing?"

"Playing."

"Why ya by yourself?"

"Because it’s quiet."

"That’s not fun. Wanna play with us?" Skywarp was slowly trying to inch into his lap.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

They went back and forth with each other. Skywarp managed to lay in his lap, wings hiked up and quivering with pent up energy. Thundercracker had stopped playing with his doll and his wings were drooped down.

"Stop it Skywarp!" The red Seekerling was sitting next to Thundercracker now, arms crossed in irritation.

"But Screamy!" Skywarp wiggled in his lap and gave Thundercracker a hug. "Can he play with us? He’s fun!"

"No I’m not!" Thundercracker was pretty sure he was blushing now.

"Yes you are!"


	6. Seekers 2

"You’re staring at him." Skywarp leaned in close, mouth plates spread in a huge grin.

"No I’m not." Starscream took a gulp of his energon and looked away from the shuttle. Skyfire was frantically helping a teacher pick up the books he tipped over with his wings. His frame was newly upgraded and he was still getting used to the bulk of being a shuttle.

"You should go say hi." Skywarp poked his side. Starscream gave him a push with his shoulder. Thundercracker came to sit across from the duo.

"Skywarp, do you even have lunch right now?" Skywarp paused and gave Thundercracker a guilty smile.

"Does study hall count as lunch?" Thundercracker shook his head and poked his straw into his energon. Skywarp stuck his glossa out at his Trine mate.

The purple Seeker looked over Thundercracker’s shoulder at Skyfire. He had finished helping the teacher and was looking for a place to sit and eat. Most of the tables were taken up but theirs (most students staying away due to Starscream’s prickliness).

Skywarp side-eyed Starscream. The other Seeker was looking out the window at the crystals floating around the garden.

Skywarp stood up and waved Skyfire over.


	7. Trine of Mine 1

Late nights with reports meant that Starscream took over the spare berth on the other side of Breakdown’s room. The SIC’s quarters were a mess of files and schematics and Breakdown had seen the mess that was the Commander’s berth.

He was pretty sure that the pile of machinery he saw used to be the broken energon dispenser from the Mess Hall.

Now he had a bunk mate whose tires twitched in his sleep while Breakdown tried to finish the last of his reports.

Breakdown ignored the snores and the soft whirring of tires even when the tires sped up.

At least till Starscream rolled onto his back and the tires got traction.

The bike woke up right when his tires forced him to hit the wall.

"Ow, Mother of slag!"

Breakdown was certainly not laughing.


	8. Metroplex

Metroplex dozed through most of his self-scans. He would only really wake up when the scan pinged that there was some damage to be repaired. Nothing major usually; mostly rivets that needed to be checked, getting an engineer to shoo out a nest of glitchmice or a leaky coolant pipe that could be easily fixed by his self-repair.

He wasn’t expecting to be insistently pinged about his spark chamber.

Metroplex couldn’t just transform to check his spark. A Cityformer’s chestplates were not designed to open. He had to comm a medic to go and check.

He watched the red mech enter through the cameras installed outside the heavily protected door but couldn’t see into his spark chamber itself. The glow would have prevented him from seeing anything and Metroplex felt a tiny pang or jealousy for mechs who could just look into a mirror and see what was happening.

The medic gasped over the comm. It wasn’t a sad gasp that Metroplex had overheard from the medbay but it was a rather shocked gasp.

He heard the click of a camera before the medic came out with a bounce to his step.

He waved at the security camera and Metroplex zoomed in on him.

"You’re perfectly fine!" The medic held up his data pad to the camera. It was dimmed out picture of his oversized spark and an equally tiny spark rotating around it.

"Congratulations!"


	9. Metroplex 2

Metroplex could feel the tiny footsteps running through his halls and the small giggles from the tiny intruder. His security cameras tracked the small bots progress until he crouched to hide behind some boxes.

Metroplex stopped his chuckle from reverberating through his speakers. He turned on his holomatter projector and his avatar slowly walked around the room.

He could feel the muted sensation of himself walking around on his own plating and ignored it. The sparkling behind the box gave a small stifled giggle.

"Found you!" The avatar quickly bent over the boxes and grabbed the squirming sparkling.

"No!" Fort Max giggled in his arms and tried to wriggle out of his grip.


	10. Kaon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gokuma

Kaon woke to singing.

Strong arms were holding him down to stop him from injuring himself with his convulsions.

His spark felt weak, phantom pains echoing through his frame and his vents were stuttering in a vain attempt to cool him down.

Kaon gasped when he felt himself being lift of the ground. Tarn was still sing and Kaon could faintly hear Vos cursing in Primal Vernacular when he was layed down on a recovery slab.


	11. Starscream/Knockout

Starscream felt his wings droop, joints tired from being awake for so long. His optics were dim and he was very close to going into recharge.

But he couldn't recharge while sitting in the washracks. No matter how tempted he was he wasn't going…

Knockout placed a servo on his shoulder and Starscream jolted awake.

"Don’t worry dear Commander, this won’t take long!" Starscream heard the shower spray turn on and the removable shower head was brought closer to his aching wings.

Starscream couldn't help the small sigh that escaped him.


	12. Fort Max 1

"So this was your room as a Sparkling?" It was a comfortable room. It was close to Metroplex’s spark chamber and Rung could feel the spark pulse around him.

It was strong and steady and Fort Max looked like he was going to drift off into recharge. There was small smile of his face plates and his optics were dim.

Rung smiled and led the larger mech to lay on the newly installed berth in the corner. Everyone was tired and the Lost Light needed to refuel and be repaired before they could press on in their journey.

Fort Max was still smiling when Rung left the room.


	13. Scandal In Vos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Applepie3399

Knockout didn’t really remember on how their relationship started but he did remember the first time he saw Starscream.

He had a part-time job at a store and it was the middle of ‘Flight Season,’ where unbonded Seekers would look to start, or finish, a trine.

The shop was close to the boundary to Vos and many Seekers were flying overhead for most of the day. Knockout had taken his lunch up on the roof to not so discreetly watch them fly over head.

One flyer had broken away from the crowd and had transformed to rest on the roof. He walked on unsteady pedes like he was just getting used to his frame.

Knockout had given him one of amazing smiles and oh, he did like the way those wings shot up at the attention.


	14. Skyfire

He’s cold when he wakes up and his systems are sluggish.

His fuel levels are low and he feels someone gently lift his head up. The energy field pinging against him is familiar and he can only make a quizzical ‘muh’ sound when a cube is pressed against his lips.

Skyfire drinks down the energon in slow gulps, feeling the warm fuel pass through his fuel lines.

Skyfire feels his fingers twitch. He doesn’t want the cube as badly as he wants to thank the bot who pulled him from the ice.

The bot holding him up takes the empty cube away from his lips and Skyfire feels his systems power down into recharge. The only thing he sees before sleeping are red optics staring down at him.


	15. Starscream/Knockout 2

Knockout said it would be fun. The medic wanted to watch a human movie with Starscream ‘to get him in the holiday spirits.’

He was regretting it now, huddled up in his berth with the lights on low. His only solace was that Knockout had left the room shaking after the credits rolled.

Why Knockout insisted on watching something called The Living Dead after their Terrorcon incident was beyond him.

Someone knocked on his door and his wings shot down when he jumped up. He wasn't scared! Just… surprised.

Starscream opened the door to Knockout. They didn't say anything when they huddled under the warming blanket but next time Starscream was picking the movie.


	16. Bluestreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Silvergoldshadow and their prompt- Bluestreak and duct tape

There was an uncomfortable feeling in his door wings.

Bluestreak sighed and tried to bury his head back into his recharge slab. Only, when he moved his head, his doorwings hiked up involuntarily.

His optics flashed on and he tried to sit up. Something was constricting him and he almost fell of the berth in his haste.

Bluestreak looked at his reflection across his quarters.

Oh, someone was going to get slagged.

Duct tape crisscrossed around his chassis and some on the silvery substance had been looped around neck and connected around the joints in his doorwings.


	17. Predaking

He made a new shelter away from the Autobots after their battle. Darksteel and Skylynx followed after him without him needing to order them to and their new home was set up quickly.

He slept in his beast-form, curled up away from the other two and woke up with them pressed up against him.

It felt nice to feel another’s spark pulse against his after all this time alone.

He covered the two with his wings and went back asleep.


	18. Fulcrum 1

Fulcrum sighed when he woke up.

Grimlock was hugging him to his chest, large servos tucking him protectively against his warm chassis.

Fulcrum sighed again and curled up under the Dynobot’s grip. There was a shuffling noise from the doorway (that had no door) and Fulcrum looked over to see Misfire standing awkwardly.

Fulcrum sighed again and patted the free spot next to him.


	19. Fulcrum/Krok

It was very rare that the Scavengers showered but they were going to land at a spaceport and they needed to look presentable. So they all piled into the cramped wash racks to get rid of most of the grime they picked up.

Misfire kept bumping them with his wings and Crankcase had pushed him against the wall to scrub him and that had accidentally pushed Fulcrum into Krok.

He caught the K-Class before they both fell onto the floor. Fulcrum gave him a small smile until he saw Misfire grinning at him. Fulcrum felt his face-plates heat up when he offered to wash Krok’s back.

Fulcrum was sure he was smiling under the face-mask when he turned. He felt his fuel pump beat a little faster when he scrubbed at his Commander’s back, a small smile on his face.


	20. Bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Clocktimusprime

Bob was practically thrumming with excitement while Sunstreaker examined the new nest Bob made.

He had torn open the spare recharge pillows and arranged the fluff to make a soft center and reinforced the outer rim with bits of scrap he had collected from around the Lost Light.

Bob personally thought it was a more comfy nest than the hard slab Sunstreaker slept on. He even made it big enough for Drift to cuddle in for his next visit to the tiny hive!

Bob purred and Sunstreaker sighed.


	21. Metroplex 3

There was a new mech in Fort Max’s room and Metroplex called him Optimus. The sparkling made a curious chirp from his crib and the mech smiled down at him.

Metroplex turned on his holomatter avatar and stood next to Optimus with a smile. Fort Max made a small squeak and reached up for his carrier from his blanket. Metroplex gently picked him up and Fort Max giggled.

"He’s adorable, Metroplex." Optimus gently ran a warm hand over Fort Max’s helm and the sparkling gave a happy chirp at the warmth.


	22. Fort Max 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Gokuma

"We’ll be getting new visitors soon, okay?" Metroplex’s avatar was kneeling in front of Fort Max, a small frown on his face plates.

Fort Max nodded and Metroplex gathered him up in his arms.

///

Fort Max was placed in the playpen in med-bay. The sparkling watched the medics prepare blankets and small cubes of energon with a curious expression on his face.

He made a small chirp when the head medic gave him a cube to keep him occupied when Optimus walked in.

"The first of the shuttles are coming in. Is your team ready?" The Prime got a nod. "Good. They've come a long way."

\\\\\

Sparklings around his age were being brought in. Most were asleep and most of them looked to be newly born and bundled into warming blankets. The medics gently took them from their parents and the youngest of them were placed in sparkling berths.

There was one mech who looked to be on the verge of his last upgrade. He was red and yellow and looked to be holding back tears. The medics called him ‘Hot Rod’ and one of the nurses escorted him to a different part of the med-bay.

Fort Max gave a curious hum when one of the nurses placed a sleeping sparkling his age next to him in the play-pen.

"His name Fulcrum, he’ll be living with us for a bit." The nurse quietly turned to the mech who had brought the sparkling. Fort Max faintly heard ‘Carrier’ and ‘didn’t make it.’


	23. Misfire/Ultra Magnus

Ultra Magnus could deal with the fact that they were Decepticons. He could understand their need to rob from the dead and derelict spaceships to keep their little crew going. They could easily spend their sentence in the brig for the crime of stealing.

He couldn’t deal with the fact that they were  _filthy_.

Ultra Magnus had split them up for discipline and had escorted them one-by-one to the wash racks. They’re were cuffed to a railing and he supervised them till they were clean to his specifications.

 It was all going so smoothly until it was Misfire’s turn.

The Jet refused to stop talking and was just preening underneath the spray instead of washing.

Misfire gave Ultra Magnus a cheeky smile even when the enforcer pushed him against the tiled wall and roughly started scrubbing him with a brush.


	24. Scavengers 1

"LOOOOOSER!" Fulcrum didn’t have enough time to duck away from the jet and they both fell over in a heap.

Misfire grabbed him and quickly pressed a kiss to his helm. Fulcrum groaned and tried to push him off.

"Misfire, no! Not right now." Fulcrum went ignored and the jet picked him up.

"So, how was your date with that Autobot?Tell me, tell me, tell me-" Misfire was thrumming with energy and Fulcrum was sure he had gotten into the circuit speeders again.

"I’m not tell- put me down!" Fulcrum tried to squirm out of the jet’s hold but Misfire just gave him another hug and quickly ran into the W.A.P.

"Not til you tell me about what happened!"


	25. Minimus

Sometimes he needed to leave the protective shell on the Magnus Armor. Minimus had his own private wash racks and he carefully stepped out of the confines of the armor.

Normally he would quickly rinse off and get back into the armor but he felt… safe to just relax under the spray. Even with his guest settling down to sleep in his habsuit next door.

Minimus sighed and turned off the spray.

He could quickly move back into the armor and go to bed like usual… He had a better idea.

///

"Please move over, Swerve." Minimus asked and the minibot mumbled in his sleep and shuffled closer to wall.

Minimus climbed up on the berth and unwrapped some of the warming blanket from Swerve’s form. Swerve’s visor dimmed on and he glanced at Minimus. “You’re not wearing the armor?” He asked and moved closer.

"Not today." Minimus gave Swerve’s helm a kiss and he settled down to sleep.


	26. Sky-Byte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Foxyturrtle

Someone had left a present on his berth.

Sky-Byte glared at it from across the room. He had preformed numerous scans, and none came up positive for any explosives or traps.

Just a simple box on his berth.

He would need to get the security footage for the hall but now he needed to get rid of the box.

Sky-Byte ripped open the packaging and then stopped.

Underneath a pile of soft polishing cloths was a carved crystal.

It glowed a gentle blue in the dim lighting of his quarters and he marveled at the details. It was a dolphin.

Sky-Byte held the crystal up to the light and it glowed brighter in his servos. Almost bright enough that he could read from it.

He subspaced the statue and looked into the box again. A small card was hidden at the bottom.

_'One of your shyest fans asked me to give this to you. -Swindle'_


	27. Trine of Mine 2

"So," Knockout said while watching Starscream type at the console, "Don’t you have your own workstation?"

It’s not that he didn't like the bike invading his personal space, he just wished Starscream paid him more attention then the computer.

Starscream scoffed from his position in the Seeker’s lap. “I was ordered to do a maintenance check.”

"Why isn't Soundwave doing it?" Knockout slowly wrapped his arms around the bike’s waist.

"He’s been ordered to decode some data we found." Starscream’s claws dug into the etching on Knockout’s arms. He looked up at the Seeker and smiled.

"My off-shift is coming up soon. Want to go watch a vid?"


	28. Crankcase

He couldn't believe he was helping Autobots.

Crankcase was sure his glare would be enough to melt the wall with how much energy he was putting into it. He ignored the orange arms wrapped around his neck and hiked the bot further up his back.

"Thank you again. Really!" Crankcase tried to ignore the small ex-vents on the back of his neck.

"Stop thanking me!" The pilot growled but couldn't stop the small spike of pleasure in his EM field at being thanked.

He was pretty sure Rung was smiling, even through the pain of a busted knee joint.


	29. Scavengers 2

"Loser." Misfire gently shook Fulcrum. He couldn't be too loud, the others were across the room sleeping and Grimlock was curled up in his ‘nest.’

"Hey, Loser. Wake up." Yellow optics flickered on and Fulcrum sighed.

"What is it, Misfire? I’m tired." The jet ignored Fulcrum’s mumbling and climbed into the small berth.

Fulcrum grumbled and settled to go back into recharge. He loosely draped an arm over Misfire and his optics shut down.

Misfire pressed his audial to Fulcrum’s chest to listen to the spark pulse. He didn't want to admit to the dream he had about the techie not moving after the jump he took after the DJD.


	30. Scavenger 3

Everyone was tired.

Misfire had flopped on top of Grimlock to take a nap, Spinister was laying down on the medical berth and sleeping and had somehow made Krok curl up with him. Fulcrum was still up and about, and Crankcase was sure that if he listened closely, he would hear the techie cursing about computers.

So Crankcase enjoyed the quiet while he could, leaning back in his chair and sipping from his cube. It tasted like slag, but he had gotten used to it.

"Hey." Fulcrum pushed aside the mesh curtain that separated the berthroom from the rest of the ship. Crankcase didn't know where the door had gone and didn't care.

Crankcase gave Fulcrum a small wave and the techie sat next to him.

"Thanks. For earlier." Fulcrum was fiddling with his goggles and looking everywhere except for the pilot and he was sitting pretty close. Crankcase was used to Misfire sitting this close.

Crankcase was going to scoff but Fulcrum stopped him with a quick kiss to the cheek.


	31. Rung

There was a knock on his door. He never got knocks on his door and it startled him enough that he dropped the pieces to his model ship he was assembling.

Rung quickly got up to answer the door and was greeted by a scowling Crankcase.

"Oh! Hello, Crankcase." Rung said with a smile. 

Crankcase was stiff and shoved a box into Rung’s arms.

"Here." The pilot quickly turned on his heels and left Rung standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Um…" Rung looked down at the box and gently opened the lid. Several delicate paintbrushes and small containers of high quality paint were nestled in the box.


	32. Scavenger 4

"So," Fulcrum groaned when Misfire invaded his personal space. "Who’s the Autobot you were talking to?" The jet eyed the mech from across the bar. Fulcrum didn’t get his name, he was a bit… distracted from the mech’s thighs.

"He’s just a bot. I just asked him a few questions." Fulcrum tried to shrug off Misfire but the jet nearly crawled into his lap.

"You were checking him out." Misfire was grinning and stole a sip from Fulcrum’s drink. "I had no idea you went for that frame type."

"Misfire, shut up." Fulcrum felt his faceplates heat up.


	33. Shattered Glass 4

"You realize you brought this on yourself, right?" Megatron asked from the door way to the flight deck.

Starscream shrugged and continued scratching under Predaking’s plating. The Seeker was trapped under the predacon, but they weren't complaining. Starscream had turned the Autobot hunter into a relaxed, purring mess.

"Just don’t feed him too much candy." Megatron sighed and walked back into the warmth of the Nemesis. Starscream stuck his glossa out at the closed door.


	34. Starscream

"Skyfire!" Starscream was wasting precious energy by yelling for the downed shuttle in the storm. His frame had a build up of ice and it wouldn’t be long before he would have to leave the planet or risk deactivation.

Starscream tried to vent in air but his turbines were covered with frost. He would have to leave his friend behind.

Starscream took in a shaky breath and went to transform.

At least, he would have if he didn’t get shot in the back.

His frame seized up and the Seeker gasped when he fell into the snow. A null ray? But the design specs hadn’t been approved yet.

Starscream numbly felt the snow pile on top of him. His fuel levels flashed low warnings at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous wanted an AU where Starscream was frozen in the ice.


	35. Skyfire 2

Contrary to what organics believed, Cybetronians do dream.

Skyfire’s dreams were organized, reflecting on the days events and reliving them. He went over how he and Starscream entered the planet’s atmosphere, collecting data and preforming small scale experiments on their samples.

He remembered them going to the colder hemisphere of the planet and them getting separated due to the storm.

Skyfire remembered faintly hearing Starscream calling his name and the sound of a blaster going off.

Those memories replayed again and again and again until he was woken up.


	36. DJD

Kaon was resting in the _Peaceful Tyranny’s_ medbay, hooked up to a spark monitor and recharging deeply. The Pet was hiding under the berth, whining pitifully whenever Kaon would shift in his recharge.

The Pet rested it’s head on Tarn’s pede. The DJD leader ignored the turbofox and turned to a new poem on his datapad. He would stop briefly whenever Kaon moved and would go back to his reading.

None of the DJD members said anything about the tank holding Kaon’s hand during his recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking drabble prompts over at my Tumblr if anyone is interested.


	37. Drift/Ratchet

It was one of the few times Ratchet got back to his hab suit at a reasonable time.

He didn't turn on the lights after seeing Drift curled up on the berth and quietly climbed next to the swordsmech. Drift mumbled something under his breath and rested his helm on Ratchet’s chest.

Ratchet traced one of his helm finials and pulled the warming blanket up to wrap around both of them. Drift sighed in his sleep and Ratchet gave a small smile.


	38. Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon, who wanted to know who shot Starscream.

Mirage quietly subspaced the null ray when the Seeker went down. Ice was quickly forming on Starscream’s wings and snow quickly covered up the bright colored Seeker.

Mirage didn’t bother to uncloak himself when he activated Perceptor’s machine. It would transport him back to his own proper time.

Megatron wouldn’t have his SIC and control of the Seekers and the Autobots would have an easier time dealing with the Decepticons.


	39. Tailgate

Swerve had dropped a cube of energon in front of him and told him to drink up.

Tailgate had quietly taken the straw and stirred it through the fuel. An entire cube of high grade? For him?

Tailgate gave a quick look around at the other bots sitting in the bar. Everyone was happily drinking from their glasses and none had the dull glow of low grade.

Tailgate turned back to his cube and gave a curious sip and quickly turned off his vocalizer from the pure bliss that flooded his processor.

Primus, it tasted amazing! He would have never been able to afford anything above the meager rations that were passed out to bots of his class.

He gave a slow, happy sip from the straw, trying to savor the fuel that the bots in the bar drank like it was a usual meal.


	40. Crankcase/Flywheels

There was turbulence when they were taking off. Nothing unusual and it never failed to get Flywheels nervous.

The ship would get buffeted and he would bite at the tips of his fingers and pray silently that they wouldn't die a horrible, fiery death. He would always breathe easier when things would settle and he could get back to work.

Crankcase would scoff at his nervous habits but would give the nervous jet a quick kiss to the forehelm when no one was looking.


	41. Krok/Spinister

Krok didn't get much time to read. He was too busy herding his Scavengers to their next destination on their journey home, keeping the ship held together and making sure no one dies.

So it was one of the very rare times that he had time for himself. Fulcrum had roped Misfire into helping him clean Grimlock and Crankcase was watching the stars go by while he listened to the few music files he kept safe through the war.

Spinister? The medic was happily hugging Krok around the waist and purring. Krok smiled behind his mask and gently ran his fingers up the tip of the medic’s chevron.


	42. Crankcase/Krok

It wasn't often that Crankcase could listen to music uninterrupted. Fulcrum was distracting both Grimlock and Misfire to give them both a needed bath and Spinister and Krok were cuddling.

Crankcase scoffed. Cuddling and bath time. Misfire was right, they were the worst Decepticons ever.

///

Warm servos on his neck woke him up from his nap. His sour expression softened a bit when Krok chuckled.

"You know it’s a bad idea to fall asleep with Misfire running around." Krok’s servos worked at a knot of cabling on the pilot’s neck and Crankcase tried not to moan.

"Come on, the berth’s warm and you’re tired."


	43. Misfire/Fulcrum

"You lied." Misfire grumbled when Grimlock hugged him to his chest. "You’re a dirty, stinking liar who lies!" Fulcrum ignored the jet and scrubbed between his wings.

Misfire whined and tried to buck loose from Grimlock’s hold but the Dynobot just held him still.

"You’re the one who willingly came with me when I said bath time." Fulcrum sprayed off the soap and marveled at how pink Misfire actually was underneath the caked on dirt and grime.

Misfire growled when Fulcrum washed at his helm but got his aft smacked with the brush for his trouble.


	44. Swerve

It was supposed to be a happy day, Swerve thought while inspecting Tailgate over for any dents or blemishes on his frame. The minibot was nearly thrumming with excitement and nerves about his big day and couldn’t stand still. Swerve was honestly happy for him but couldn’t stop the small, sad pulses that went though his fuel pump.

Rung and Ultra Magnus were setting up for the ceremony. Ultra Magnus just had to make sure everything was _just_ right or he would be fidgety during the vows. Rodimus said he was the captain and he was going to conduct the ceremony.

Cyclonus had glared and Rung had pulled him and Tailgate to the side to talk to them. Swerve hadn’t been able to hear, but whatever the orange bot said it calmed Cyclonus down.

///

Swerve clapped and cheered along with the other bots aboard the _Lost Light_ when Rodimus announced them Conjux Endura, but couldn’t stop the small pang of sadness that crossed his spark when the happy couple kissed.


	45. Fulcrum 2

"You had to have a different job before the war. Come on," Misfire flopped onto Fulcrum’s lap with a grin. "Tell me!"

Fulcrum kept his cube out of the jet’s reach when Misfire tried to boop his nose. “Come on! This is a face you can trust!”

"I’m not telling Misfire." He ignored the whine the jet gave him.

There was no way he was telling Misfire about that bar that helped pay for his schooling. Or how he walked around with his chestplates open and served drinks.


	46. Misfire

It had been a really nice dream until he realized something was missing.

Misfire dreamt he was back on Cybertron, in his small apartment that had been destroyed during the war. Everything was messy in the way that made the place looked lived in.

He had a pile of dirty polishing rags he had yet to clean, empty cubes in the sink. The paint on the walls needed to be redone and even those trashy romance novels were in the same place underneath his berth.

It was just how he left it but it felt… empty.

Crankcase had woken him up for his shift and the pilot had nearly fallen over when Misfire had trapped him in a hug.


	47. Ultra Magnus

Swerve had been quiet during the ceremony and had excused himself from the party after Tailgate and Cyclonus left for their hab suit. Either everyone was too drunk to notice the minibot slip out or no one had paid him any attention.

Ultra Magnus’ frown had deepened at the minibot’s hasty retreat and he had excused himself not long after. Rodimus had waved him off with a tipsy smile and Ultra Magnus resisted the urge to scold the young Captain for being drunk.

///

Swerve had gone back to his room but had opened the door when Ultra Magnus had knocked. His visor was misty and Ultra Magnus only hesitated a bit before pulling the minibot into a firm hug.


	48. Kaon

Kaon was still shaky on his legs, but managed just fine walking from his berth to his workstation. The Pet walked close to his side, making small whines and pants when Kaon had to stop and vent in colder air.

Whatever had almost made Kaon spark snuff out had left him with a heavy exhaustion. Helex had found the List Holder curled up in his chair and passed out.

It was an unspoken decision too keep a warming blanket near his workstation. And if Tarn picked him up to take back to his berth, no one said anything.


	49. Kaon 2

The DJD had tracked down their current target on a moon base in neutral territory. The ex-Decepticon had abandoned his squad and stole their fuel.

Not that the mech himself was anything write home about, Kaon thought when throwing him off with his transformation. Groveling and trying to plead for his life and Kaon heard Tarn shush the mech’s cries.

Kaon smiled when Tarn lowered his voice and pained cursing filled the air.

_whine_

Kaon’s attention on the tank broke at the small whine behind him. A small, curious muzzle nudged his servo and Kaon gave a small pat on the creatures head on instinct. Happy purrs interrupted Tarn’s speech and their target almost sobbed in relief when the grip of their leader’s Voice left his spark.

Until the Turbofox’s ear perked up and it pounced on the mech prone on the ground. Kaon hearda short scream and the small  _fizzlepop_  of a spark being attacked.

Kaon turned to Tarn with a smile and the DJD leader sighed at the unasked question.


	50. Misfire 2

Misfire happily stumbled away from the bar counter and scanned the room for a new place to sit down. His former neighbor was glaring at him for nearly talking his audials off and the jet gave him a cheeky smile.

Misfire’s optics landed on a mech seated in the back with a sizable amount of glasses in front of him. The jet smiled and shakily went to crash into the seat across from the blue mech.

The blue mech gave him a slightly smashed smile and Misifre didn’t even raise an optic ridge at the serving bot caught under his new companions arm.


	51. Fulcrum 3

Fulcrum nervously stared down at his drink. No high-grade for his tanks, Spinister had said before wandering off with Krok to sell their useless scrap. Crankcase and Misfire had taken the opportunity to get some decent high-grade into their systems and had left Fulcrum at the back of the bar.

Fulcrum sighed and gave the low grade a small sip. It tasted better than what Misfire mixed up at the W.A.P. but he missed the taste of normal fuel.

He hadn’t had a decent refuel since before the war.

Spinister had reassured him that he could get his original frame back once they reached Cybertron, but Fulcrum wasn’t holding his breath.


	52. Krok/Spinister 2

It was just Spinister and Krok in the berthroom again.

No hyperactive jets and lumbering Dynobots vying for Fulcrum’s attention and no Crankcase napping across the room. Krok distantly remembered Fulcrum saying that they were going for a walk to the abandoned base close to the  _W.A.P_..

That gave him and his medic some time to get reacquainted.

///

Spinister purred when Krok gently slipped out of his hold. His processor was fuzzy from the overload but he remembered what they usually did after interface.

The purring increased when Krok popped open the small vial of oil he had hidden away.


	53. Krok

Fulcrum had been glancing over at the Autobot with the nice legs ever since Misfire had dragged him into the bar. Krok had frowned when Misfire had gone to flirt with the minibot bartender and left the techie all alone at the back of the room.

Krok couldn't exactly come to the bomb’s rescue with Spinister pulling him into his lap. Krok glared at the Autobots that happened to glance his way and was about to send a message to Crankcase to give Fulcrum a rescue until he saw the Autobot the techie had been distracted by walk up and sit at his table.


	54. Drift/Scavengers

Drift was entirely too patient for his own good, Fulcrum thought while watching Misfire feel up Drift’s helm finials. The swordsmech had tilted his head back into Misfire’s touch and the techie could hear purring.

Drift was supposed to be meditating, he had his small mat out and everything but Misfire had crawled behind the kneeling mech and ambushed him.

Fulcrum tried to ignore the distant look of bliss on Drift’s face and the flush of energon under his (not-so bright anymore) plating when Misfire pinched the tip of one head finial.


	55. Krok 2

He was having trouble sleeping again.

Krok glared up at the ceiling and listened to the sounds of the mechs around him.

Misfire was snoring loudly, a constant noise throughout the night that never stopped. No doubt that he would be sprawled out on his berth and clutching his warming blanket to his chasis.

Krok sat up slowly and glanced around at his crew. Crankcase and Fulcrum were cuddled together on their berth with Fulcrum’s helm tucked under the pilot’s chin.

Misfire was indeed sprawled out like always, even if he wasn’t on his berth. Grimlock didn’t seem to mind the jet recharging on top of him.

Krok glanced down at Spinister curled around him, smiling at the purr that the medic gave off even in his sleep.


	56. Megatron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers Animated continuity

Megatron never thought that he would end up in this position, tied down with that young Autobot standing over him. He did like the sound of the other’s vents working overtime from their little fight.

The Warlord ignored the pede digging into the cabling of his neck and forced the Prime to stumble back and fall on Megatron’s knees.

The Autobot glared at him and Megatron chuckled lowly. He was going to enjoy breaking his crafty little prize.


	57. Optimus Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers Animated continuity

The ship had a full database on historical documents related to the Great War and Optimus spent most of his off shift looking through the old footage and reports.

He would grab his ration of energon and curl up on his small berth and pull up a random file.

And if that file happened to be of Megatron… well, he was interested in the few speeches that had been recorded. It’s not like he was ogling that strong chasis or admiring his voice or anything.


	58. Starscream/Knockout 3

Their berth was a comforting sight after another long day of work. Starscream had drifted off easily enough, wings twitching in his recharge and engine working quietly in the dark of their room.

Knockout wasn’t so lucky.

His recharge cables were plugged in but the protocols wouldn’t activate. So he was stuck staring up at the ceiling and trying to doze off.

He was halfway tempted to get up and take a drive when a small cry broke his train of thought.

Starscream came online with a confused noise but Knockout was already on his way to the crib across the room.

Knockout easily lifted the sparkling into his servos while the tiny thing huffed and tried to chew on one of his claws.


	59. Orion Pax/Swerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gokuma

Swerve sighed in his recharge and Orion smiled at the minibot. They were curled together on Orion’s berth, both wrapped up in the warming blankets.

Orion had given up trying to recharge and had quietly turned on a data pad. Swerve had pressed in close to his warmth instead of being bothered by the light given off by the data pad.

Orion smiled softly and pressed a small kiss to Swerve’s helm.


	60. Shattered Glass 5

"Hey Krok? Is Fulcrum with you?" Misfire asked cautiously over the communicator. Krok looked over at the unaware techie who was trying to get a computer to work.

"Yeah, he’s with me. Why, do you need to ask him something?"

"No, I don’t think so." Misfire refreshed his vocalizer. "Okay, I’m gonna go back to what I was doing." Krok frowned behind his facemask.

——

"Okay, so you can put the knife down now." Misfire mumbled but it was pressed tighter against his neck cables. He tried to hide his wince but he saw a smirk reflected in the monitor.

Red eyes on a very familiar face stared down at the jet and Misfire tried to subtly cross his legs. Not-Fulcrum happily tapped the knife a bit too hard against a cable and nicked it.

Misfire quietly fumed on the inside. A bot that got up and personal with knives had no business looking like Fulcrum. It was a bit scary. And hot.

Misfire tried to ignore the heat spreading through his chasis.


	61. Ratchet

Things were getting better after the fight with Unicron.

Ultra Magnus was mostly recovered from his injuries and was allowed to leave med-bay. Knockout was skilled and Ratchet was secretly grateful for his help around the med-bay.

Bulkhead had moved onto other construction projects and the Vehicons were getting better at their jobs. Ratchet would still growl about the ones that ended up in his med-bay and would send them on their way with a threat to turn them into a human appliance.

Ratchet didn’t venture out of his med-bay after the battle with Unicron. Even with stragglers coming back to their revived planet, Ratchet barely went to greet them.

Knockout would subtly try to get him to take a walk with him when he would catch the senior medic staring out at the horizon where the Well was.


	62. Drift and Sparkling

Drift didn’t really know how to feel about being back on Cybertron.

Sure, he was glad that the W.A.P. had found it’s way back home but things were tense. Krok and the others were Decepticons limping back with a injured Dynobot and a former Decepticon-turned-Autobot and bots were immediately suspicious.

So they found a clinic closer to Neutrals and found a doctor to help Grimlock.

Fulcrum had gone with Grimlock when he went into surgery but had been shooed out when the Dynobot had been put under. Now, the techie was curled up against Drift in the waiting room.

Spinister was seated on the floor and playing with one of the sparkling toys where you guided beads along a wire track and Krok was watching the medic. Drift smiled softly at the way Krok was rubbing his hand along the back of Spinister’s neck.

Crankcase was on Drift’s other side, glaring at the blank walls of the waiting room. Drift had seen the pilot talking to a nurse earlier and his mood wasn’t as sour as it was when they landed on Cybertron.

Misfire was sprawled out on one of the benches and recharging. Fulcrum had sighed and pressed his face against Drift’s side.

There was movement from the bundle pressed against his chest and a tiny sneeze. Drift smiled again and moved the blankets from Gauntlet’s faceplates. The sparkling gave him a sleepy yawn and rubbed at his optics.

There were happy chirps when a kiss was pressed to Gauntlet’s forehelm and chevron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gauntlet is Ratchet's sparkling btw


	63. Perceptor

He was supposed to be in recharge.

Perceptor silently stared up at the ceiling. His processor was fuzzy from his return from med-bay due to an unfortunate incident in the Lab with Brainstorm.

Ratchet had ordered the two scientist to take a day off or else he would reformat them into an Earthling appliance. Perceptor had no desire to test the medic’s patience and had retreated to his hab suit.

There was a quiet sigh from his berthmate. Perceptor tuned his helm to look at Drift.

The swordsmech was curled up in his recharge and Perceptor almost smiled at the sound his vents were making. The scientist turned on his side and softly pulled Drift to his chest.


	64. Baby Predacons

There was an annoyed huff from the nest and Skylynx onlined an optic to check on the nestlings.

The older twins were tussling and bumping into their younger siblings and knocking over the toys. There were annoyed squeaks when the youngest nestling was bumped into the pile of blocks.

The silver nestling snapped at his older brother’s heels and the blue and green twins flopped on their smaller sibling.

Skylynx sighed and separated the fighting brothers before wings were bitten and crying would start. He couldn’t wait before the others came back and he could stop sparklingsitting.


	65. Baby Predacons 2

Check up day, and the med bay was full of cranky Predacon nestlings.

Knockout smiled down at the three sparklings glaring at him, not at all bothered by them. They couldn’t even make a spark of fire or bite through the soft shell of energon treats yet so he wasn’t feeling very threatened when he rubbed their small crests.

The twins gave him tiny nips on his servo when he gently brushed along their helms but the small, silver one gave a tiny purr and a greater glare when his crest was given a firm pet.

Knockout happily chuckled and scooped the silver one up for his antivirus shot. He didn’t mind the barely there scratches on his finish when tiny claws gave an inquisitive pat to his chasis.


	66. Misfire & Fulcrum

"Look on the bright side, Loser!" Misfire said happily, nuzzling his faceplates into Fulcrum’s neck. "You could’ve been stuck with Crankcase instead of me!"

Fulcrum groaned and tried to push Misfire off of his back. The pistons in his arms protested at trying to move the jet and Misfire just hugged him tighter.

"I’m going to punch you when we get out of this." Stuck under what felt like a mountain of scrap and trapped with the most affection jet in Decepticon history. Fulcrum quietly cursed his luck and silently wished the others would hurry up, Misfire was heavy and the armor on his back was getting stiff.


	67. Knockout

“Oh, stop it.” He admonished the spark that refused to leave his hand. Knockout frowned at the red ball of energy as it lazily floated around his fingers. Ratchet wasn't having any problems with coaxing his share of the sparks into their pods, and Knockout was stuck with the clingiest one of the bunch.

“You’re going to have to go in eventually.” He murmured when the spark stopped to rest in the palm of his servo. The tiny energy field it emitted gave a short buzz that felt like a frown. His servo tingled when the tiny ball floated up his forearm to rest in front of his face.

Knockout’s sigh was cut off short when the spark pressed up against his faceplates and quickly scurried down his arm and into the pod. He smiled and closed the door.


	68. Ratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gokuma

There was an excited but tense air throughout the Autobot’s new base. The two medics had been working nonstop with making the first pods for the sparks that had first come out of the well and today they were going to get their new frames.

Ratchet gave a small smile when he coaxed the yellow spark down into the pod with the waiting protometal. Knockout was doing the same thing with more difficulty, as the spark had decided that it liked the flashy medic.

It wouldn't be long now until new bots would be walking around. Or crawling. It all depended on what the spark did with the protometal.

\- - -

The first pod was ready to be opened. Ratchet vented deeply and keyed open the door.

_Chirp~_

Ratchet froze. There was a sparkling sleeping in the pod, completely at home among the metal mesh of the interior. Nothing unusual about that but the _coloring_.

Ratchet gave a harsh vent when the red and blue sparkling onlined his optics to look at the medic curiously.


End file.
